


Fight Me!

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confessions, Fluff and Crack, JiHan, Jicheol, M/M, goldentrio - Freeform, meanie, soonseok, unresolved tension lmao, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boo Seungkwan is not the type of person who initiates fights. Sure, he may be a diva sometimes, a drama queen, and the physical embodiment of sass, but deep down, he is a good person. You just got to dig really, really deep to see that. And that is why his squad, gathered for lunch without Seungkwan, was quite confused when news of their cutie maknae boo declaring war against their school’s holy trinity surfaced Tuesday afternoon.





	1. Let's fight!

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted on aff. It's my first chaptered fic that I finished (thank the mighty heavens) lmao  
> I'm transferring the chapters here since I'll delete my old account where this stories are first posted. Comments are appreciated ♡

 

Boo Seungkwan is not the type of person who initiates fights. Sure, he may be a diva sometimes (read: ~~most of the time~~ ), a drama queen, and the physical embodiment of sass, but deep down, he is a good person. You just got to dig really, really deep to see that. Something his bestfriends/hyungs, Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Jisoo, did years ago.

 

Seungkwan will never tolerate violence and assault. He’s just a good soul like that, and mostly because he’s pretty sure he physically cannot handle it if he was indeed involved in such “ _sins_ ” ( _as how his Jisoo hyung sees it_ ).

 

And that is why his squad, gathered for lunch without Seungkwan, was quite confused when news of their cutie maknae boo declaring war against their school’s  _ **holy trinity**_ (the group of the most famous students) / _cue the fangirls’ screams_ / surfaced Tuesday afternoon.

 

“Are you sure you heard it right, Seokmin?” Jisoo asked, still doubtful of the whole situation. “I have taught you children well, how could something like that even happen?”

 

“Hyung, for the last time, we aren’t your kids.” Soonyoung sighed. “But same though. You sure about that, babe?” He winked at Seokmin.

 

“KWON SOONYOUNG, CAN YOU NOT,” Seokmin spluttered, visibly flustered over his bestfriend/longtime crush’s flirting. “Look you guys, this shit is real. I was on my way to vocal practice when I passed by the studio where the _**holy trinity**_ ,” Seokmin made quoting gestures to emphasize the name, “hang out and I heard one of them, I think it was Mingyu, say that he will never forgive Boo Seungkwan for initiating a fight against one of their members and that they will meet him tonight to like fight and stuff.”

 

“So either another student named Boo Seungkwan did it or that our very own Seungkwannie did something stupid to receive the wrath of that group.” Seokmin finished his narration.

 

“I still don’t get it.” Soonyoung said. “I mean, Seungkwan is just all bark and no bite. He’ll curse your soul and very own existence but he will not actually act upon his threats.”

 

“I never thought there will come a time when I will say this but, Soonyoung’s right.” Jisoo muttered, receiving a glare from the latter.

 

“I don’t know. Let’s just ask Seungkwan later.” Seokmin shrugged, obviously unfazed over the apparent danger that presented itself in their involvement with the _**holy trinity**_.

 

The three boys ate their lunch in silence, with occasional flirty remarks from Soonyoung to Seokmin, and Jisoo’s facepalming because ‘ _you idiots why can’t you just get together_ ’.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“The leader has arrived!” Mingyu announced loudly when he entered their studio, his bestfriends, Wonwoo and Hansol (or Vernon as the fangirls call him) comfortably hanging out without him. What a disgrace! How dare them enjoy their life without their handsome and mighty leader?!

 

“You peasants should wait for your leader before you hang out! Oh how could you survive by yourselves without me, really.” Mingyu shook his head.

 

“Shut up, you piece of paperclip. Go to the cafeteria and buy me a burger. Your hyung is hungry.” Wonwoo commanded, uncaring of Mingyu’s self-proclaimed ‘leader’ status.

 

Mingyu glared at him but complied anyway, hurriedly heading to the cafeteria while muttering about “unrespectful members” and ‘stupid crush’.

 

“Alright, now that the idiot is gone,” Wonwoo starts, “let’s talk about that crush you have on Boo Seungkwan and what the hell happened yesterday because why is a war suddenly in place?” he asked. “I’m gone for just a day and then when I come back, Mingyu’s all fired up over yours and Seungkwan’s alleged “fight” tonight.”

 

Hansol blushed. Wonwoo is the only one who knows about his huge crush (read: stalker-like obsession) over a certain cute vocal major and therefore the latter feels like he deserves an explanation regarding the incident.

 

“Well, it’s actually quite stupid, hyung.” Hansol said, embarassed about the story. “Yesterday, I decided to man up and confess to Seungkwan. I mean, it’s hard and all to do that but I figured why not just take the risks and admit my feelings? At least if I got rejected, I’ll know to stop myself from... you know... “crushing” on him.”

 

“You mean “obsessing” over him.” Wonwoo corrected.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever hyung. Anyway, I went to the music room to see him but when I arrived, I saw Mingyu hyung there talking to a long-haired pretty guy, I think his name is Jeonghan, and I got really nervous because you know how oblivious our leader is.” Hansol said, dejected, and thus failing to notice Wonwoo’s face falling when Mingyu and Jeonghan were mentioned. “Then when Mingyu hyung asked what I was doing there, I stupidly said I’m there to fight Boo Seungkwan.”

 

Wonwoo laughed out loud, momentarily forgetting his jealousy over Mingyu and Jeonghan’s recent closeness.

 

“Hyung, what the hell. I need some support here.” Hansol rolled his eyes and continued talking. “Anyway, Mingyu hyung thought Seungkwan surely declared the fight first because I never associate myself with anyone besides you guys and it’s not possible for him that I might have wanted to fight Seungkwan first and shit like that. So Mingyu marched up at Seungkwan and yelled about how idiotic of him to fight someone like me. I was so shocked and I couldn’t say anything. Seungkwan was shocked too but then he yelled back and said, ‘You can’t just yell at me, you ugly-ass gorilla! If you wanna fight then let’s fight!’ and that’s how a war was declared between our group and him. Our idiot leader arranged the fight tonight at 7 in the school auditorium. Hyung, what should I do??” Hansol asked, almost close to crying. But he will not cry. He is a man. A man like him should not show weakness, especially at life-and-death situations like this.

 

“You’re a bunch of fools.” Wonwoo commented. “But okay, I know what to do.”

 

And with that, Hansol’s attention was all on Wonwoo and his plan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seungkwan doesn’t know if he will live tonight. It’s been a day since the whole “let’s fight!” accident occurred between him and the members of the _**holy trinity**_ , and he concluded that this is probably the worst decision he had ever made, besides deciding to poke Jisoo’s eye with a pen to see if he’ll forget his church boy image and curse at him back in fifth grade, though that resulted to him taking an almost half-blind Jisoo to the school nurse and forming a friendship that lasted up to now. _Well, since that incident had a good result, maybe this fight will have one too_? Seungkwan muses.

 

 _Of course it won’t. Accept it, you’ll die tonight_. A voice inside Seungkwan’s head countered. He gives up trying to stay positive.

 

“Hoe why did you do it.” Seungkwan asked himself out loud. He’s in his dorm so no one will see him talk to himself, thank heavens.

 

God. This is how Seungkwan will probably die. Alone and hungry. He was too scared to go outside and meet his friends so he figured screw lunch, he’ll stay here.

 

He’s halfway into convincing himself to just jump off a cliff to escape his misery when his friends suddenly arrived.

 

“Yo bitch, ready to die?” Soonyoung asked, clearly amused when he saw Seungkwan’s panicked appearance.

 

“Watch your mouth, you sinner.” Jisoo said indignantly while glaring at Soonyoung. He turned to Seungkwan. “Don’t mind this human, boo. Just tell us what happened. We’ve heard some.. things.. but we still want your side of the story.”

 

Truthfully, Seungkwan doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, but since it’s his Jisoo hyung who asked for it, he obeyed. “Okay, hyung. Actually, this whole thing is partly the _ **holy trinity**_ ’s fault. I was just at the vocal room, practicing with Jeonghan hyung, Jihoon hyung and his (Jihoon’s) boyfriend, Seungcheol hyung, and that tall as hell _**holy trinity**_ leader, Mingyu hyung. You know we’ll perform **Winner** ’s ‘Don’t flirt’ as opening for Mingyu hyung’s surprise “Confession Stage” to Wonwoo hyung, right? He specifically asked for our vocal group since Mingyu hyung is friends with Seungcheol hyung. Anyway, I was busy practicing when Mingyu hyung suddenly yelled at me. Shouting about me fighting one of his members or something along those lines. You know I hate being yelled at, so I.. kinda.. yelled back.. and said that we should fight then. So that’s it. I unknowingly declared a war.” Seungkwan buried his face on his hands while Jisoo patted his back.

 

“It’s okay, Seungkwan. We’ll just come with you later and talk to them! What do you say, guys?” Jisoo asked, turning to Soonyoung and Seokmin.

 

“Yeah, of course!” Seokmin agreed, cheerful as always.

 

“Okay, you people go. I’ll stay here and make sure that the dorm is.. ahm.. safe.. and secure too!” Soonyoung said, smiling widely.

 

Jisoo looked at him sharply. “You’re coming with us, 10:10.”

 

“Hyung I can’t. I have.. have.. diarrhea! Yes, I have diarrhea. Did I mention I have diarrhea? Hyung, I have diarrhea.” Soonyoung reasoned.

 

“Oh my, really?!” Jisoo asked, concerned. Bless his pure soul.

 

“Yes, hyung. Just leave Seokmin with me here and I’ll be fine!” Soonyoung said.

 

“Well, okay then. I’ll just go with Seungkwan.” Jisoo decided, tugging the latter with him to the door. “Take care of him, Seokmin.”

 

After Jisoo and Seungkwan left the room, Seokmin eyed Soonyoung suspiciously. “You shit, are you really not okay?”

 

Soonyoung smiled at him. “I’m fine. And don’t be mad, they’ll be fine too. Wonwoo hyung already talked to me. They’ve got a plan. Everything’s under control, babe.”

 

“ _Wonwoo hyung_?? When did you even get close to that guy?” Seokmin’s voice is laced with annoyance.

 

“Jealous, are we? Don’t worry, I love you.” Soonyoung teased, though he figured that that was a bad move when he was smothered with a pillow by a blushing Seokmin.

 

“You piece of shit, I love you too.” Seokmin whispered.

 

“What was that?” Soonyoung asked while struggling from his bestfriend’s deadly smothering.

 

“NOTHING!” Seokmin yelled, still blushing furiously.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seungkwan and Jisoo were on their way to the school auditorium when they were suddenly attacked by two masked men. They easily blindfolded both of them and Seungkwan was taken away by one while Jisoo was forced to stay in the hallway because of the other masked man's hold.

 

“What’s going on?!” Jisoo asked, displeased of the situation. “This is a school, for god’s sake, why are these things happening?”

 

The masked man didn’t answer him so Jisoo just stayed quiet. He then heard people coming their way, seemingly arguing.

 

“Why are you dragging me here, young man? I hope you know that you’ll be grounded for the next five days!” someone said, also quite displeased.

 

Jisoo stilled because god, it’s Jeonghan! He can recognize that sweet voice anywhere. And god, his crush is coming their way and he’ll see him in this situation, out of anything that could possibly happen. Ugh. Jisoo braced himself.

 

“Hyung, you’ll like it here, I promise.” A familiar voice said. Jisoo recognized it as Lee Chan’s, one of Soonyoung’s dance team members.

 

“What’s so likeable about this pla- Oh my god, is that Hong Jisoo?! Why is he wearing a blindfold?! Who’s that beside him?! Are we gonna die?!” Jeonghan asked frantically, already panicking.

 

“Surprise, hyung!” Chan happily said. “Minghao hyung, let’s go. Enjoy your night, my lovely hyungs!” Then both Chan and the masked man, revealed to be Minghao, another dance team member, disappeared from their sight.

 

Jeonghan was utterly shocked. “What just happened?”

 

“I don’t know.” Jisoo answered. Both stayed quiet for a while until Jisoo broke the silence and awkwardly asked, “Can you please remove my blindfold?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seungkwan is genuinely scared. Who is this man and where the hell is he taking him?! Is this planned by the _**holy trinity**_?

 

“We’re here. Good luck, kid.” the masked man said, removing Seungkwan’s blindfold before running away.

 

“Junhui-hyung, is that you?” Seungkwan asked, recognizing the voice, but the man is nowhere to be found. “Stupid hyungs... scaring me like this.” he muttered, though still quite afraid. He was taken to the school auditorium, afterall.

 

“Boo Seungkwan.” A voice from behind Seungkwan called. He slowly looked back and was faced with the most handsome guy he had ever seen. **Is this an angel**? Seungkwan wondered, but prompted to ask something more important. “Who are you?”

 

The guy smiled at him and oh god, Seungkwan felt himself falling. “I’m Hansol. Chwe Hansol.”


	2. Stupid Hyungs

Seungkwan remembered reading somewhere about _Stockholm Syndrome_ , a psychological phenomenon in which hostages eventually identify with their captors. And though he may not _exactly_ be a hostage or is _actually_ in a dangerous situation like, say, US Newspaper heiress Patty Hearst (who actually experienced said syndrome), Seungkwan is pretty sure right now that he identifies with his super handsome “ **captor** ”, handsomely named Chwe Hansol, who is currently smiling at him with his equally super handsome smile.

 

 

“So.. uh..” Seungkwan mumbled, looking anywhere but Hansol. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Seungkwan! Get a grip! Use that loud mouth of yours! Don’t embarrass yourself in front of your captor/crush(?)!_

 

 

“You look cute today.” Hansol suddenly complimented him, which made Seungkwan’s face even redder.

 

 

“Oh.. uh.. thanks?” Seungkwan offered, slightly confused, but mostly nervous ( ~~the good kind of nervous, anyway~~ ). “How did you know me?”

 

 

“Yeah, about that.. well.. we were supposed to meet here? I mean, I’m one of Mingyu hyung’s friends. You know.. that _**holy trinity**_ thing, which, _by the way_ , I totally did not agreed to be labeled as but people started to call us ‘that’ and Mingyu hyung liked it so I didn’t exactly have any choice there and.. yeah..” Hansol awkwardly explained, also a bit anxious now because  _damn, Boo Seungkwan, in all his cuteness and mighty glory, is in front of him. Play it cool, Hansol. Play it cool._

 

 

“Oh my god, you’re here to fight me?!” Seungkwan asked, slowly backing away and putting his hands up to surrender. “I swear, I did not mean anything I have said to your leader last time so please, please don’t hurt me. I’m like really vulnerable and stuff and just overall weak.” He squealed.

 

 

Seungkwan is usually not like this but what the hell, his beautiful existence is at stake and he doesn’t want to get hurt. Plus, he’s not sure if he will be able to actually defend himself from Hansol because the guy looks like an angel and who would hit an angel? Obviously not Seungkwan. Damn, Jisoo would be so proud of him.

 

 

Hansol stifled his laughter. Ugh, Seungkwan. _Y u gotta be so cute_. “No, no. I’m not here to hurt you or anything. I will never do that. It’s just.. uh.. I did not intend to let any of these happen, but I figured I’ll use this opportunity to tell you something, not fight you.”

 

 

“Oh. Well then,” Seungkwan put his hands down. Is he in on some prank? Aish. Soonyoung. It’s probably Soonyoung. That bitch is nothing but a bad friend and a prankster. “What are you gonna tell me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

 

Hansol blushed. “Uh.. well.. I..”

 

 

“HELL YEAH, SURPRISE BITCHES, I BET YOU THOUGHT YOU’VE SEEN THE LAST OF ME.” Someone from behind Hansol suddenly yelled.

 

 

“Mingyu hyung?” Seungkwan inquired, squinting his eyes to see him clearly.

 

 

“You’re absolutely right, you war freak. I am here to exact my revenge to you for trying to fight our precious Hansol and- wait, Hansol is that you?” Mingyu asked, bewildered. “I thought you’ve gone home already. What are you doing here alone with him?”

 

 

Before Hansol could answer him, his phone rang. Wonwoo is calling him. Confused, he answered the call.

 

 

“Hansol, bring Seungkwan with you to some other place. I can’t find Mingyu. I repeat, I can’t find the bastard. I haven’t explained the plan to him yet. He might come there and ruin your moment.” Wonwoo informed him.

 

 

“He already did, hyung.” Hansol said, a bit flustered because _now what?_

 

 

“Ugh, he’s already there? Stupid asshat. Wait, I’ll go there.” Wonwoo ended the call.

 

 

“Was that Wonwoo? Is he coming here too? Great! Now we’ll confront this shortie as a group!” Mingyu said cheerfully.

 

 

“What the hell? What’s happening? Seriously, is this a prank?” Seungkwan asked them both, already annoyed.

 

 

“Oh you poor, poor Seungkwan. This is not-” Before Mingyu could finish his sentence, Wonwoo burst through the door, panting hard.

 

 

“KIM MINGYU YOU ANNOYING LITTLE FUCK, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!” Wonwoo yelled, scaring all of them. Wonwoo may look like he could kill you but he is actually just a cinnamon roll, so yelling is not something common to him.

 

 

“What did I do?” Mingyu is confused.

 

 

“Did you know what I did just to make this work for Hansol? DID YOU? Of course, you didn’t, you stupid brick. And I have to run all the way here just to stop you. Ugh. Come with me and leave these two alone!” Wonwoo ordered, dragging a confused Mingyu with him to the door.

 

 

It took a whole 10 minutes after the couple left before someone spoke.

 

 

“Okay, what the hell?” Seungkwan uttered. Bizarre things kept happening tonight, it seemed to him.

 

 

Hansol sighed. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t know these things would happen and I’m just really, really frustrated right now because all I wanted since yesterday was to tell you that I love you. Have been loving you since last year, actually. And I just wanted to show you myself and confess but I messed up. Pretty bad, in that matter. I’m sorry.”

 

 

Seungkwan is speechless. Hansol loves him? **HIM**? Since last year? **WHAT**?

 

 

Hansol continued talking. “I don’t know if you remember it, but last year, we met at the bus stop. Well, by “ _met_ ”, I mean you saw me soaking wet because it was raining that day and I didn’t have an umbrella so I ran to the bus stop where you were waiting too. You asked me if I was okay and am I feeling cold but I just brushed you off. I’m sorry about that, by the way. I was in a bad mood. Still, you placed your jacket around me and said that since I’m cold, I could use some heat. I thought you were weird then because who does that to a stranger? But then you smiled that smile that warmed me better than your jacket and said that I could return it to you when we meet again. I couldn’t move or say anything even until you rode a bus and left.”

 

 

“I saw you the next day at school. And the next. And the next day after that. It seemed as if wherever I looked, you were there. I started noticing you more and more then. I realized that you’re not only kind, but also really cute and pretty, especially when you smile. Though you are also quite sassy, I think that only adds to your charm.” Hansol blushed. _He isn’t being too cheesy, is he_. “I didn’t bring your jacket anyway, because I figured that since I’ll ask you to be mine, that jacket will be mine too.”

 

 

“B-be y-yours? Y-you’ll ask me to be yours?” Seungkwan stuttered, returning to his nervous and blushing state.

 

 

“Yeah. That’s why you’re here.” Hansol smiled, regaining his confidence from Seungkwan’s cute red face.

 

 

“ **I, Chwe Hansol, is asking you, Boo Seungkwan, to be mine. Forever, preferably.** ”

 


	3. Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a gentle reminder that this fic is also full of other otps, not just verkwan, bcos i'm extra

Seungkwan is not sure if he’s dreaming or not. One second he’s scared shitless over the **holy trinity** , then the next he’s being confessed at by the most handsome guy he had ever seen? Is this for real? Seungkwan never imagined that after waking up, changing out of his comfy warm pajamas to harsh real world clothes, then spending the rest of the day mulling ( ~~more like sulking~~ ) about what he’ll do tonight, something as miraculous as this will happen. _Omg I am really blessed, thank you for making me believe, Jisoo hyung._

 

 

Hold up, though. Seungkwan remembered giving his jacket to someone last year, but he didn’t realized it was Hansol. _Bless his fate and destiny and fortune and whatever for letting him appear as a kind stranger-turned-to-crush to Hansol._

 

 

“I.. uh..” _Damn, do I say yes to him now? How should I say it? Ugh, this beautiful, beautiful angel loves me, I kennot. The feels_. Seungkwan unconsciously clenched his fists and bit his lower lip while looking away from him.

 

 

Hansol mentally prepared himself for an impending rejection, taking Seungkwan’s unconscious actions as signs of a turndown. _Shit, he’s gonna reject me, he’s gonna reject me, oh my god, my precious Seungkwan is going to enjoy his life without me, oh my god, might as well buy some ice cream later and probably cry myself to sleep for the next months, or years, damn I knew it, I’ll die alone and lonely and-_

 

 

“So, how about this Friday?” Seungkwan asked.

 

 

“Uh.. what?” Hansol replied stupidly, wide-eyed and just noticed that the love of his life is facing him now, lips formed into a bright smile and fists no longer clenched.

 

 

“This Friday.. how about a date this Friday?” Seungkwan cleared, slightly blushing because wtf even Hansol’s stupid face is handsome.

 

 

Hansol’s face lit up instantly. “Is that a yes?” he asked excitedly. _YAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS he likes me oh my god oh my god I am so lucky, the luckiest guy in Seoul, TAKE THAT, MINGYU HYUNG. You did not ruin this afterall._

 

 

Seungkwan face turned red, though still appearing cute to Hansol. “Y-yeah.”

 

 

Hansol smiled brightly. Today’s events might not have been entirely on his side, but he’s still grateful because they led him to Seungkwan.

 

 

“Okay. This Friday then. Our first date.” Hansol agreed, stepping closer to Seungkwan.

 

 

Seungkwan’s heart started beating faster, but he didn’t dare move away when Hansol stopped only inches away from him, though he was shocked when the latter suddenly hugged him. It felt so warm being wrapped around Hansol’s arms. He smelled so nice too, so Seungkwan could not help but snuggle closer, burying his face in Hansol’s chest.

 

 

“Thank you for accepting my feelings for you.” Hansol whispered in Seungkwan’s ear. “You don’t have any idea how long I have wanted to hug you like this. To make you feel how much I really love you. So thank you. Thank you for being mine. I love you, kwan.” Hansol hugged him tighter.

 

 

Seungkwan wondered if Hansol can feel how fast his heart is beating at that moment. Damn, he feels like his gonna faint. Hansol is melting him with his love, he’s not sure if he can even talk right now. Seungkwan decided to show his understanding by hugging Hansol too, earning a soft chuckle from the other.

 

 

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s warmth, until Seungkwan’s phone rang. He reluctantly broke their hug and cursed whoever was calling at that moment, who turned out to be Seungcheol. Hansol just smiled and urged him to answer his phone.

 

 

“Hello, hyung, what is it?” Seungkwan inquired, voice coated with a hint of annoyance. _What’s with the hyungs and their seemingly constant desire to ruin every moment we have._

 

 

“ **SEUNGKWANNIE, HYUNG IS DYING, OMG, JIHOON DOESN’T LOVE ME ANYMORE. I’M GONNA DIE. HE CAN’T LEAVE ME. HE’S THE ONLY ONE I HAVE, I LOVE HIM SO MUCH, OMG, WE GOTTA FIND HIM, SEUNGKWANNIE.** ” Seungcheol said in between ugly sobs.

 

 

“What? What happened? Hyung, what did you do this time?” Seungkwan asked, worried. Hansol looked at him questioningly, noting Seungkwan’s sudden concern.

 

 

“I don’t know. I didn’t do anything to make him mad, I swear. I’m like a really, really good boyfriend to him and then suddenly I just see him hugging that Hongbin guy and-”

 

 

“Hongbin hyung? That **smart** and **handsome** senior in Jihoon hyung’s advanced calculus class?” Seungkwan abruptly cut Seungcheol’s dialogue out, receiving a glare from Hansol because _what smart and handsome are you talking about, I’m still right here._

 

 

Seungkwan just winked at him, making Hansol blush. _Damn it, I’m totally under your spell, you cute vocal major._

 

 

Seungcheol scoffed. “Well, thank you very much for making me remember that he’s also smart and handsome, how horrible of you, Boo Seungkwan. Anyway, what’s the deal with them? Is he better than me, Seungkwannie? What does Hongbin have that I don’t? Shit, don’t even answer that one, I might cry. Will Jihoon break up with me now? I ran away earlier and didn’t contact him until now, and he’s not answering his phone. Is this the end for us? Is it? Answer me, you short sass-”

 

 

“Hyung, you’re just overreacting.” Seungkwan sighed.

 

 

“No, I’m not, you’re the drama queen here, not me. Just help me find Jihoon. Where are you right now? I’ll meet you there.” Seungcheol stated.

 

 

“Oh.. uh..” Seungkwan hesitated, looking at Hansol.

 

 

“Is there something wrong?” Hansol asked.

 

 

Seungkwan lowered his phone and turned to him. “Is it okay if I ask you to help us find Jihoon hyung? Seungcheol hyung is ‘worried’ about him.”

 

 

“Uh, yeah. Of course. Anything for my Seungkwan.” Hansol said, smiling brightly. (looking handsome af)

 

 

Seungkwan smiled at him then talked to Seungcheol again. “I’m at the school auditorium, hyung. I’m with.. uh.. my boyfriend to be.” He informed him.

 

 

Hansol’s smile turned brighter, looking at Seungkwan with nothing but affection in his eyes.

 

 

“Anyway, hyung. It’ll be just the three of us then. Do you want me to come to my dorm and take Seokmin hyung and Soonyoung hyung with me? You can just meet me there.” Seungkwan continued.

 

 

“Alright.” Seungcheol agreed, but then he realized something. “Wait a minute, A BOYFRIEND? YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW?”

 

 

“Goodbye, hyung! See you later!” Seungkwan hurriedly ended the call. He’ll take all their teasing next time. He turned to Hansol. “Come on, let’s go to my dorm. My friends are there, they’ll help us.”

 

 

“Okay.” Hansol cheerfully agreed. He held Seungkwan’s hand and was glad when he met no resistance.

 

 

They walked in silence, simply satisfied with each other’s presence. When they reached Seungkwan’s dorm, the first thing they saw when Seungkwan opened the door was a rustling of bed sheets, a half-naked Soonyoung on top of a blushing Seokmin and hands travelling down-- that’s when Hansol covered Seungkwan’s eyes and closed the door himself.

 

 

“Call Jisoo hyung.” Hansol instructed to a red-faced Seungkwan.

 

 

“Huh? Why?” Seungkwan asked, confused. He looked at him and noticed that Hansol is blushing hard.

 

 

“We need him to cleanse our souls.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I am also aware that this fic is too gross and cheesy lmao sorry


	4. Dramatic Hyungs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night is longer that you'd expect it to be. Lmao.

Getting rid of the “ _unsightly_ ” image of Soonyoung and Seokmin inside their minds is a hard and awkward task for Hansol and Seungkwan, especially since Jisoo’s guidance is not present. Fortunately, they managed to at least forget about it for now by talking to each other while they’re on their way to meet Seungcheol.

 

 

The couple decided to just help him by themselves as it appeared difficult to take Soonyoung and Seokmin, so Seungkwan informed their heartbroken ( ~~not really, more like idiot actually~~ ) hyung to just wait at the school gates.

 

 

“Such friends they are.” Seungkwan muttered under his breath. Really, his hyungs should have been the epitome of goodness and purity ( ~~except for Soonyoung, obviously. That bitch is a flirt~~ ). _Ugh. My pure, pure innocence. They have tainted it /cries han river/_

 

 

Hansol gave him a funny look, noticing his muttering. Seungkwan flushed. _Great. Just great, Seungkwan. An hour into your "relationship" and you’re already showing him how crazy you are._

 

 

“So.. will you perform in Mingyu hyung’s Confession Stage to Wonwoo hyung too? You’re a rapper, right?” Seungkwan hurriedly asked, lamely trying to ignore his moment of embarrassment. He hoped his ‘ _look-at-me-I’m-totally-normal_ ’ smile is going to remedy the situation and salvage what’s left of his pride.

 

 

“Yeah.” Hansol answered, quite abashed. “I’ll perform ‘Q & A’ with Seungcheol hyung, Jihoon hyung, and Ailee noona.”

 

 

“Oh.. Ailee noona.. uh.. that’s nice.” Seungkwan said, still smiling at Hansol, though he cannot help but feel self-conscious. _Hansol, you handsome angel, y u gotta mingle with pretty people. Nope, I’m not jealous. Totally not. I mean, why would I be? They’ll just perform together, that’s all. I don’t give a what. Totally not being possessive here..._ “Her voice is amazing.”

 

 

“Yours is, too.” Hansol uttered, looking into his eyes.

 

 

“What?” Seungkwan stupidly replied.

 

 

“Your voice is amazing too, I mean. I’ve heard you sing a lot of times, you know.” Hansol informed him.

 

 

Seungkwan, in what seemed like the nth time tonight, blushed. _This guy really knows how to make me blush all the time, damn it._ Before he could think of a reply, Seungkwan spotted Seungcheol waiting for them. His hyung immediately greeted Hansol.

 

 

“Hey, Hansol. Wassup kid.” Seungcheol said, ruffling the latter’s hair. He turned to Seungkwan. “Hey, Seungkwannie. I thought you’re going with your boyfriend? Where’s he?”

 

 

Then Seungcheol turned to Hansol, “Why are you with Seungkwan anyway?”

 

 

Hansol stiffened. _Hyung hasn’t realize it yet?_ “Hyung, I’m his--”

 

 

“Oh, I know!” Seungcheol suddenly announced, surprising both of them. “You’re here to help me too! Such a nice kid. I’m guessing Seungkwan told you my problem, huh? I didn’t know you two are friends.”

 

 

The couple were shocked because _is he always this oblivious??! He’s like another version of Kim Mingyu, but shorter and more matured. He’s as stupid, though._

 

 

Seungkwan narrowed his eyes at Seungcheol. “Hyung, I think I know the reason why you can’t find Jihoon hyung.”

 

 

“Yeah? What is it?” Seungcheol curiously inquired.

 

 

“It’s because you’re stupid.” Seungkwan replied stoically, making Hansol laugh.

 

 

“Language, Seungkwannie. I’m still your hyung, you shortie.” Seungcheol said, glaring at him. “But whatever, let’s just go find my Jihoon. Come on, Hansol. Let this child walk alone. This dark night fits his soul.” he pulled Hansol with him a few steps ahead of Seungkwan.

 

 

Hansol ( ~~ _oh the nerve of him_ , Seungkwan thought~~) just chuckled, teasing him more.

 

 

Seungkwan looked at him sharply. _Where’s the sweet guy from earlier?_

 

 

“Nah, hyung. I’d like to walk with Seungkwan.” Hansol told him, leaving Seungcheol to stand next to Seungkwan.

 

 

In return, he received a weird look from the elder, who eventually realized the situation. “Well, okay. I didn’t think you were... whatever. Let’s just go then.” Seungcheol turned around and began walking outside the school.

 

 

Hansol held Seungkwan’s hand again, and though the latter feels great injustice over his teasing, Seungkwan didn’t let go of Hansol’s hand either.

 

 

“Hyung, where will we search first?” Hansol asked Seungcheol.

 

 

“Jihoon’s favorite cafe. It’s just a few blocks away.” he answered. Seungcheol felt the sting of sadness once more, remembering the ‘Hongbin’ incident from earlier. _Is Jihoon pissed at me for not contacting him earlier that’s why he didn’t answer any of my calls? What the hell. I should be the one feeling angry right now because how could he hug someone who is not me?!_

 

 

Seungcheol, so lost in his thoughts, didn’t notice that they’ve already arrived outside the cafe. When he entered the cafe, Seungkwan and Hansol in tow, he immediately spotted Jihoon in a table near the window, busy typing away on his laptop.

 

 

Seungcheol momentarily forgot his anger, too busy being drowned in relief because _thank god my future husband is okay._ However, his happy thoughts were interrupted when Seungkwan spoke.

 

 

“You did all that ugly sobbing and even ruined a special moment for this?! Hyung, Jihoon hyung is literally just right here. You could have gone by yourself earlier.”

 

 

“Yeah, totally agree with that. You could’ve saved yourself the trouble of worrying to death. Plus, we would not have seen such ‘sinful’ things.” Hansol shuddered from the thought, the ‘ _unsightly_ ’ image back in full force inside his head.

 

 

Seungkwan sighed. “Just go and talk to him. We’ll be right here.” he then took Hansol with him to a table not far away from Jihoon’s.

 

 

Seungcheol took a deep breath and walk up to his boyfriend’s ( _is it ex’s now? He hope not_.) table. He sat on the chair opposite him, not surprised that Jihoon hasn’t noticed him yet.

 

 

He knows that sometimes Jihoon’s so concentrated on his work that he no longer pays any mind to his surroundings. He mentally slapped himself. _Of course! Why haven’t I thought of that earlier? He didn’t answer his phone because he’s busy working_. Seungcheol decided to talk to catch his attention.

 

 

“Jihoon.”

 

 

He looked up then, eyes becoming wide due to surprise. “Cheol? What are you doing here?”

 

 

Seungcheol internally squealed because  _CHEOL! He called me cheol! That’s a good sign. He’s not angry_. “You weren’t answering your phone, I thought something might have happened?” he answered, a bit embarrassed.

 

 

“Really? Oh god.” Jihoon reached for his phone on his bag, cheeks flushing pink when he saw his boyfriend’s missed calls. “I’m sorry.” he said, looking down. “You know me. I’m too focused sometimes.”

 

 

“No, no. It’s fine, really.” Seungcheol uttered, smiling at him. _I’m just too dramatic. And stupid too. Seungkwan’s right, yet again._

 

 

“Oh, don’t believe him. Of course it’s not fine. He practically cried so hard earlier just because you missed his calls.” Seungkwan remarked snarkly, a bit _too_ loud so it’ll reach their table.

 

 

Jihoon looked up at him. “Was that Seungkwan’s voice?” he started looking for the sassy vocal major but Seungcheol stopped him.

 

 

“No, of course not. You just probably heard wrong. Don’t mind it.”

 

 

“Okay.” Jihoon said, returning to his work, albeit a bit self-conscious now because of his boyfriend’s presence.

 

 

Seungcheol stared at him for a while, still mesmerized by Jihoon’s beauty even after a year of knowing him. But Hongbin kept popping up in his thoughts. _Should I or should I not ask him about earlier? Ah, fuck it, I wouldn’t be able to sleep in this state._

 

 

“Jihoon, can I ask something?” he started.

 

 

“Yeah?” Jihoon asked, cutely looking at him. Seungcheol stopped himself from pinching his super cute and very soft ( ~~Seungcheol guarantees~~ ) cheeks.

 

 

“WellIsawyouhuggingHongbinhyungearlierandwhat’sthedealwiththatImeandon’tyoulikemeanymorewhatisitwhywouldyouhughim??” Seungcheol said quickly, blushing. _Damn rapping skills showing in inconvenient times._

 

 

“What?” Jihoon responded. “Are you presenting a new rap song to me?”

 

 

Someone snickered. Seungcheol is pretty sure it’s Seungkwan. He groaned. “I said, I saw you hugging Hongbin hyung earlier and so what’s the deal with that? I mean, don’t you like me anymore? What is it? Why would you hug him?”

 

 

Jihoon didn’t say anything for a moment, thinking about what Seungcheol is talking about. Then he laughed. The kind of laugh that makes Seungcheol forget that he’s supposed to be mad. The kind of laugh that makes him remember why he fell for Jihoon in the first place. The kind of laugh that Seungcheol can listen to for the rest of his life.

 

 

“It’s his birthday today, Cheol. That hug was kind of like a ‘happy birthday’ hug or something. Nothing more.”

 

 

Seungcheol gaped at him. _A ‘happy birthday’ hug? A ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ HUG?!! I questioned everything because of that?!!_

 

 

Now Seungcheol can clearly hear laughter from Hansol and Seungkwan’s table. _Damn little shits._

 

 

Jihoon reached for Seungcheol’s hand and linked their fingers together, surprising the latter. He looked directly into his eyes.

 

 

“Cheol, you know how much I love you. Why would I care about other people when I already have you? You’re kind, understanding, loving, matured, talented, and just overall amazing. Even with your drama, that’s on par with Seungkwan I must say, I wouldn’t leave you for the world. So please don’t leave me too?” he smiled sweetly.

 

 

“Of course. I won’t leave you either. Ever.” Seungcheol said, beaming. They looked into each other’s eyes for a while, until a loud “HYUNG, WE’RE LEAVING” resonated in the cafe followed by the sound of the doors opening and closing.

 

 

“Now I’m pretty sure that’s Seungkwan.” Jihoon muttered.

 

 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t mind him. Just keep looking at me lovingly. I like it.” Seungcheol said, looking as lovesick as ever.

 

 

Jihoon blushed. “You idiot.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, are you coming back to your dorm now?” Hansol asked the small male. They’re inside the school again and on their way to where the dorms are located.

 

 

“As if I will. After what we saw? Never.” Seungkwan answered, now more annoyed than embarrassed over what they saw. “Those hyungs better clean up after themselves!”

 

 

Hansol laughed. It might be pretty weird, but he finds Seungkwan’s annoyed face endearing. “You wanna crash on my place?”

 

 

“Wh-what??!” Seungkwan spluttered.

 

 

“Woah, woah, Boo Seungkwan, what were you thinking? I just suggested a nice place for you to sleep and you--” Seungkwan kicked his shins, successfully shutting up Hansol.

 

 

“I’ll just crash at Jisoo hyung’s dorm. There are no sinful sights there, I’m sure.” Seungkwan said.

 

 

“Okay then. I’ll walk you there.” Hansol responded, though still quite hurt at Seungkwan’s sudden attack. _Damn, he’s strong._

 

 

They arrived a few minutes later in front of Jisoo’s dorm. Seungkwan knocked. It took a few seconds before someone who’s definitely not Jisoo opened the door.

 

 

“Jeonghan hyung?! What are you doing in Jisoo hyung’s room?!” Seungkwan asked, face starting to turn red because _oh my god, after Soonyoung and Seokmin, they're doing something too?!!!_

 

 

“Is there a special event today? How come I didn’t receive the memo?” Hansol suddenly inquired. Seungkwan kicked him again.

 

 

Jeonghan smirked, realizing what the couple were thinking.

 

 

“Wanna join us?”

 

 


	5. Jisoo pls

 

* _flashback choochoo sounds_ *

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you please remove my blindfold?”

 

 

Jeonghan stared at Jisoo briefly before responding, “Oh, sure. I’m sorry. Let me get that.” then he moved in front of the awkward male and removed his blindfold.

 

 

That action resulted to Jeonghan’s _very close face_ being the first thing that Jisoo sees, making the latter fall back a few steps behind with a flushed face, surprising Jeonghan a bit.

 

 

There was awkward silence after that, Jeonghan just looking at him questioningly. Jisoo mentally slapped himself.  
 _Hong Jisoo, ladies and gentlemen. Ambassador of awkward moments since 1995._

 

 

Jeonghan cleared his throat. “So.. yeah. Hi.” he smiled at Jisoo.

 

 

“Uh.. hi.” _Jisoo, get yourself together! Stop being awkward in front of this angel!_

 

 

“Weird night, huh?” Jeonghan said, trying to act cool and start a conversation because  _holy shit, Hong Jisoo is infront of me, I should have worn something better than this damn “_ **I’M STILL ALIVE YOU SUCKERS** _” shirt I “borrowed” from Jaehwan and this cursed ripped jeans, oh my god, now he’s gonna think that I’m some aggressive metal bitch. I do not sin that much, I swear, love me please~_

 

 

“Yeah.” Jisoo responded, trying to relax, though Jeonghan’s beautiful face makes it a little bit difficult. Then he remembered Seungkwan. “Did the kids plan this? Will Seungkwan be alright?”

 

 

This surprised Jeonghan. “What? They did something to Seungkwan too?”

 

 

“One masked guy took him somewhere.. that other guy with Minghao.” Jisoo informed him.

 

 

“Oh.” Jeonghan nodded. “I see.” _Chan, you genius. So this is why you took me here. To be alone with Jisoo huh. Damn, I should’ve prepared though. Keep calm, Jeonghan. Keep calm!_

 

 

“I’m sure he’ll be alright. I think something special is planned. Let the kids handle it, Jisoo.” then Jeonghan patted his shoulder reassuringly.

 

 

Jisoo smiled, and Jeonghan might have fallen a little more in love with him then. “Okay.”

 

 

They stood there for a while, thinking of anything to say to the other to keep the conversation going, until Jeonghan asked, “What are you going to do now? Are you going back to your dorm?”

 

 

Jisoo pursed his lips to think. Jeonghan internally fanboyed over the other’s cuteness. “Yeah, I guess so.” _I still wanna be with you though. Ugh. Should I go should I stay nobody knows._

 

 

“Do you want me to walk you there? Uh. You know. To protect you if the kids decided to prank us again or something. Stuff like that, yeah.” Jeonghan asked. _Smooth, Jeonghan. Smooth_.

 

 

“Protect me?” Jisoo laughed heartily. “Sure. Let’s go.” _I don’t think I’m really in danger but if this means longer time with you then fine._

 

 

The walk to Jisoo’s dorm consisted of either Jisoo or Jeonghan constantly stealing glances at the other, and also constantly getting caught. It was still nice, though. Cute, even.

 

 

When they arrived, Jisoo pulled together all the confidence he could muster to ask Jeonghan the question he’s been thinking about throughout the whole walk.

 

 

“Do you want to come in and have some milk? Soonyoung had gone to ‘ _panic-buying_ ’ mode two days ago and decided to buy a month’s worth of milk cartons and we obviously can’t drink them all. Only if you want, I mean. I totally understand if you don’t like milk because some people are like that and--”

 

 

“Yes.“ Jeonghan cut the embarrased boy’s rambling and smiled, eyes crinkling. “Of course. I’d like that very much.” _Actually I would like everything you will offer. I would even lick the drink off of you if you want and-- oh my god Jeonghan, shush! This child is pure and just, bad Jeonghan, bad!_

 

 

A very much pleased ( ~~but didn’t show it visibly because that’s embarrassing and he's a man~~ ) Jisoo gladly opened the door and let both of them in. He gestured for Jeonghan to sit on a chair.

 

 

Jisoo immediately went for Soonyoung’s mini refrigerator ( ~~which the dancer received as a prize when he won on one of those crazy dancing competitions that one time they went to a public market~~ ) and retrieved one milk carton and two glasses ( ~~that were conveniently placed inside because Soonyoung is a lazy ass~~ ). He filled the glasses with milk and handed one to Jeonghan before sitting down on his bed, facing the latter.

 

 

To a stranger’s perspective, this is one weird af set up because they’re both legal-age adults drinking milk, but Jeonghan doesn’t care because he’s busy blocking unwanted thoughts in his mind about Jisoo and his bed.

 

 

“So I heard you’re gonna perform with our Seungkwannie.” Jisoo said, then licked some milk off his lips.

 

 

Jisoo gulped. He was so not ready for that,  _someone please stop Hong Jisoo_. “Oh, yeah. Were going to perform a fun song! You should watch it.” _and watch me too because did you know I also have a nice voice? I’m totally #1 boyfriend material when I’m onstage because I’m so awesome, I kill fans with just one wink, you should totally watch me and fall in love._

 

 

Jisoo smiled, and yet again Jeonghan dies a little more inside because _he’s so perfect oh my god_ , “Sure. It’ll turn out great!”

 

 

“Yeah.” Jeonghan looked away and drank his milk on one go because _I kennot, the feels are making me thirsty for Jisoo-- I mean, the milk. Totally thirsty for milk because milk is life, banzai!_ “Can I have some more?” he handed his glass to Jisoo, and the latter cheerfully stood up to refill it. _Tonight, we’re gonna get high on lactose_

 

 

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Jeonghan stood up. “I’ll answer it.” then he headed for the door and opened it to reveal Seungkwan and Hansol.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

* _choochoo end of flashback sounds_ *

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Jeonghan hyung?! What are you doing in Jisoo hyung’s room?!” Seungkwan asked, face starting to turn red. Jeonghan was quite startled with the question because  _why is this kid panicky_

 

 

“Is there a special event today? How come I didn’t receive the memo?” Hansol suddenly inquired. Seungkwan kicked him.

 

 

Jeonghan smirked, realizing what the couple were thinking. _Oooh~ so this kids think we’re doing something “special” huh, I wish._ Then he decided to play along. “Wanna join us?”

 

 

“Sure.” Hansol agreed, then he dragged a glaring Seungkwan inside. _Who knows, we might see something exciting. This is Jeonghan hyung afterall._

 

 

But the “exciting” part turned out to be a shocked Jisoo holding two glasses filled with milk. “Seungkwan?”

 

 

“Hyung! Thank god, I thought something’s happening. I should have trusted your innocence more, hyung!” Seungkwan said, rushing to Jisoo’s side.

 

 

Hansol laughed. _Oh Seungkwan, you cutie_

 

 

“Kids, sit.” Jeonghan commanded, pointing at Soonyoung’s bed. “Jisoo, give them some milk too. Kids, we’re going to have a milk party!”

 

 

“What?” Seungkwan raised an eyebrow. _I didn’t know Jeonghan hyung also has a ‘parent’ mentality. Hm. They suit each other._

 

 

The ‘ _child_ ’ inside Hansol cheered because _I’m always a slut for milk_. “This is fun.”

 

 

After Jisoo handed them their glasses, he sat back on his bed. “So why are you two children here?”

 

 

“Well, you see hyung, Soonyoung hyung and Seokmin hyung.. uh.. did  _something_ in my dorm and I don’t want to come back there in case they left some germs because yuck.” Seungkwan grimaced and Hansol just shrugged.

 

 

Jisoo didn’t quite understand that but dropped the subject. “Okay, then you can stay here as long as you want, Seungkwannie.” then he turned to Hansol, “what about you?”

 

 

“I’m with Seungkwan, hyung.”

 

 

Jeonghan caught on fast. “You’re a couple!”

 

 

Hansol smiled and Seungkwan blushed hard.

 

 

“Really?” Jisoo asked, surprised.

 

 

“Yes, hyung” Seungkwan answered timidly, worried because _what if hyung doesn’t like Hansol? He’s a nice guy, hyung, I swear_

 

 

“But aren’t you too young to have a boyfriend, Seungkwannie?”

 

 

Jeonghan giggled. “Hong Jisoo, no one is too young or too old for love.” _because if I’ve met you when I was 18 too, I know I’ll still fall for you over again._

 

 

Jisoo thought about it. “Well, I guess.”

 

 

Hansol held Seungkwan’s hand, making the other blush even more. “I love him, hyung. Believe me, I won’t do anything to hurt him. And if I ever do, you have every right to kill me then.”

 

 

“Oooh~ you go, Hansol.” Jeonghan cheered while Jisoo smiled.

 

 

However, Jisoo’s face turned serious again. “But kids, remember..”

 

 

The couple looked at him curiously. Jeonghan did, too.

 

 

“Always use protection!”

 

 

“ **HYUNG**!”

 

 


	6. Running, running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter update ahead~~

 

“So what should we do?”

 

 

Jeonghan turned to his three companions, waiting for an answer. It has been approximately an hour since the new couple arrived and Jisoo’s usual “ _check-my-child’s-new-friend/boyfriend_ ” inspection is finished, which is actually just him asking stupid random questions to Hansol like..

 

 

“What kind of rock are you?”

 

 

“Which is messier, your life or your hair?”

 

 

“If you google eyebrows, are you eyebrowsing?”

 

 

When Seungkwan asked where these weird questions are coming from, Jisoo reasoned that it _was just the milk talking, not me._

 

 

On the other hand, Hansol was too busy being nervous to Jisoo’s inspection to actually answer any of the questions. Seungkwan figured he was as high on lactose as his Jisoo hyung was.

 

 

“Since none of you are actually thinking of anything important to discuss as normal people do, should we just play a game?” Jeonghan suggested.

 

 

Jisoo perked up. “What game?”

 

 

The suggester just smirked. _Yes, Jeonghan. This is totally your time to play with Jisoo. Get ready, my sweet innocent love, we’re going to get to know each other through this legendary idiotic game called.._ “ **Truth or Dare**! Let’s play that!”

 

 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “Truth or Dare a.k.a that game where you either say the name of your crush or risk doing something sexual?”

 

 

Jeonghan glared at him. “That was a blunt way to put it but yes.” he smiled. “So, are we gonna play or what?”

 

 

“Isn’t it a bit lacking if it’s only the four of us here? I mean, it won’t be as fun.” Hansol commented. Honestly, he’s not that interested since he already knows who Seungkwan’s crush is ( ~~which is totally him~~ ), though to see his boyfriend do something even remotely flirty for the first time is something Hansol is quite excited with.

 

 

Jisoo reached for his phone. “Should I call the others? Seungkwan, do you think Soonyoung and Seokmin are done with whatever they are doing in your dorm? Should we invite them?” he asked innocently.

 

 

Hansol awkwardly cleared his throat while Seungkwan just shrugged. “I don’t know if they’re done enjoying each other.”

 

 

Jisoo almost dropped his phone due to shock. “W-what?”

 

 

Seungkwan’s eyes bulged out when he realized what he said. “No, no. I mean, enjoying each other’s.. uh.. company. Yeah, that’s it. Company, hyung”

 

 

His hyung did not buy it. “Seungkwannie, I know those two like each other’s company. It’s obvious enough. But what do you mean by them enjoying ‘ _each other_ ’?”

 

 

“Maybe what Seungkwan meant is that they’re sorting their feelings for each other by enjoying themselves? Through talking, of course. Enjoyment through talking, hyung.” Hansol tried.

 

 

Jisoo is still doubtful but his attention was caught by Jeonghan, who suddenly laughed when he realized what the couple were trying to hide. Well, when you’re not as innocent as Jisoo, you tend to realize things like this faster. Jeonghan ( ~~being the annoying hyung that he is~~ ) decided to tease Seungkwan and Hansol more.

 

 

“Then why don’t you call them now, Jisoo? To know what they’re doing, that is.”

 

 

“Uh, yeah. Okay.” Jisoo agreed, much to his dongsaengs' dismay. He dialed Soonyoung’s number first. The dancer answered after the third ring, panting slightly.

 

 

“Hyung, what’s up?”

 

 

“What are you doing now?”

 

 

“Oh.. uh.. why?”

 

 

“Come to our dorm. I’m having a party with our friends.”

 

 

“Is Seokmin there?” Soonyoung asked.

 

 

“Is Seokmin here? Why? I thought he’s with you now.”

 

 

Hansol and Seungkwan looked up at Jisoo confusedly because _what? They’re not together?_ Jisoo looked back at them with the same confused face.

 

 

“Because he.. uh.. suddenly run off and I don’t why? I’m actually trying to find him now, hyung.”

 

 

“He run off?!”

 

 

“Hyung, why do you keep repeating what I’ve just said?” Soonyoung inquired out of the blue.

 

 

Jisoo ignored the “ _what-the-hell-is-happening?_ ” stares he’s receiving from the couple in front of him. “Why did he run off?”

 

 

“I don’t know, hyung. Just.. call me if Seokmin does come there. Bye.” then Soonyoung ended the call, leaving Jisoo frustrated.

 

 

Jeonghan looked at him. “What’s happening? Why did Seokmin run off? Are we in some kind of a drama right now?” _My Truth or Dare isn’t going to be played soon isn’t it? damn_

 

 

Seungkwan sighed. “If this is a drama then I don’t want to watch it. Ugh. Just when I thought this night isn’t going to get any long, it just did.”

 

 

Hansol held Seungkwan’s hand then looked at Jisoo. “Should we find Seokmin hyung too?”

 

 

Jisoo nodded his head then stood up. “Let’s go.”

 

 

Before all of them could reach the door, however, someone knocked. Jisoo hurriedly opened it, already expecting Seokmin. He didn’t expect him to be with two other people though.

 

 

“Mingyu hyung? Wonwoo hyung? What are you doing here?” Hansol asked the two unannounced visitors.

 

 

Jisoo focused on Seokmin. “I called Soonyoung just now. Why did you suddenly ran off?”

 

 

The always cheerful vocal major smiled despite having tears rapidly fall from his eyes.

 

 

“Hyung, I ran away from my feelings.”

 


	7. Like a Mini Drama on TV

 

To make the atmosphere better for the “ _clearly miserable but still trying to look positive_ ” Seokmin, the rest of the visitors that aren’t part of Seungkwan’s squad, namely; Jeonghan, Hansol, Wonwoo, and Mingyu, decided to “ _take a walk and breathe oxygen somewhere else or something_ ” to give the others some time to talk.

 

 

As the official “ _mom friend_ ” of the group, Jeonghan suggested it because although he may seem like an asshole, at night he actually have feelings. At first, Mingyu, being the idiot that he is, wanted to stay and listen to whatever Soonyoung and Seokmin’s problem is. He was eventually thrown out of the room with Seungkwan’s “It’s a beautiful night to mind your own damn business, hyung. Get out.”

 

 

When it’s finally just the three of them inside, Seokmin landed on Soonyoung’s bed with a flop and just stared blankly at the ceiling. Jisoo sighed and sat next to him on the bed while Seungkwan settled on Jisoo’s bed, looking at Seokmin worriedly.

 

 

“Hyung, what happened?” Seungkwan started.

 

 

Seokmin laughed bitterly. “It’s my fault. It’s my own damn fault. I.. I still can’t let myself love or be loved. I can’t. And I hate myself so fucking much for that because I don’t want to hurt Soonyoung. I don’t want that.”

 

 

Jisoo looked away. “You should let go of the past, Seokmin. We’ve talked about this before. Why can’t you just accept Soonyoung’s feelings? You’re just hurting yourself.”

 

 

“I can’t, hyung. I can’t! Soonyoung.. he.. he deserves someone much better than me. Like that Jaeho hyung. Soonyoung is better with him.”

 

 

“Jaeho hyung? Who’s that? Hyungs, what are you talking about right now?” Seungkwan looked at them both, not understanding anything.

 

 

“I’ll tell you later, Seungkwan.” Seokmin laughed. “Your hyung is a bad guy.”

 

 

“Seokmin, stop it.” Jisoo said sharply. Seungkwan was quite alarmed with Jisoo’s serious tone.

 

 

“I don’t understand.” Seungkwan sighed. “I saw you two earlier at my dorm, you know. You were doing things, hyung. That didn’t have any meaning then?”

 

 

Seokmin was taken aback. “Oh, that.” he shrugged. “I guess that was also a mistake. Nothing happened, by the way. I ran away before anything could progress. We can’t do something as special as that if we don’t have genuine feelings for each other, Seungkwannie.”

 

 

“Soonyoung’s feelings are genuine! Yours, too! Why are you being like this?” Jisoo asked.

 

 

Seungkwan looked at Seokmin. The latter just looked down. They were all so caught up that no one noticed the door open slightly.

 

 

“For the last time, Seokmin, it is not your fault Soonyoung’s relationship with Jaeho didn’t work. Jaeho liked someone else, loved him even, and Soonyoung recognized that that’s why he left. He knew he cannot compete against that guy. You did not destroy their relationship. It was already one-sided in the first place.” Jisoo continued, now staring at Seokmin seriously.

 

 

“It’s not just like that, hyung.” Seokmin stood up. “Jaeho hyung wouldn’t date him if he wasn’t interested with Soonyoung. And when Soonyoung broke up with him, Jaeho hyung didn’t date any other guy until he transferred. Hyung, maybe... maybe if I had controlled myself enough back then and didn’t urge Soonyoung to break up with Jaeho hyung, then maybe their relationship would’ve survived until now.”

 

 

“Seokmin, what are you saying? Soonyoung’s already moved on and he obviously doesn’t care about anyone as much as he cares about you now. He loves you, can’t you see that?” Jisoo stood up too, already frustrated.

 

 

“I don’t deserve his feelings, hyung.”

 

 

The door suddenly burst open, revealing Soonyoung. He went directly in front of Seokmin.

 

 

“You idiot, who gave you the right to decide if you deserve my feelings or not? These are my feelings, and if I say you deserve them then you fucking deserve them!”

 

 

Seokmin was appalled, and so are Jisoo and Seungkwan. _Where did he come from and why is he here_

 

 

Soonyoung glared at Seokmin, but his expression quickly changed from angry to defeated. He spoke softly.

 

 

“When I met you and Jisoo hyung back even before Seungkwan’s here, I was a complete mess. I loved someone who cannot love me back. Back then I thought that maybe if I loved him enough then maybe he’ll love me too. But Jaeho didn’t. Because one thing I never accounted for was Jaeho’s feelings. Well, his feelings for someone else. I was too occupied with trying to change his heart that I didn’t realize that I am the one changing myself for him. It was hard, but when you said I should stop being stupid and let Jaeho go, that’s when I finally decided to give up. I might have cried many times then, but letting him go was worth it, because I gave him freedom, and at the same time, I let myself be free too.”

 

 

 

“That freedom, now that I think about it, is also the reason why I let you into my world. You were so good to me that I let you be my world instead. Maybe I wasn’t looking when I met you, but you turned out to be everything I was looking for. Little by little, I made a house in my heart out of the love you showed me. And now, as long as you’re here, that house will never be destroyed. You became someone I loved without trying too hard. Someone whose smiles remind me of sunshine and rainbows. Someone who I’ll never stop looking for, and looking at. It doesn’t matter if I loved someone else first, because now, I am yours, only yours, and all I ever want is to be with you for the rest of my life, Seokmin.”

 

 

Seokmin’s tears started to fall again. Soonyoung hugged him. “Have you realized that your life is just a series of poorly-made decisions? One of them being you running away from me.” he hugged him tighter. “Please don’t leave me anymore.”

 

 

Seokmin hugged him back. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I thought.. I just thought that I.. I may not be enough for you. You’re too bright. Too beautiful. Too amazing. And I’m no Jaeho. I’m just me. The me that can pick out your voice out of thousands. The me that continues to fall deeply in love with you just from your everyday flirty remarks. The me that can only offer my love for you and nothing else. And I just can’t believe that you can really love me too that’s why I ran away. I didn’t want to wake up tomorrow and know that I am still just that friend you occasionally flirt with.”

 

 

“You’re an idiot.” Soonyoung said. “I love you. I really do. So now, will you accept me? I won’t stop hugging you until you say yes, by the way. I could do this forever.”

 

 

Seokmin laughed (happily, this time). “I don’t know. I think I may need a little time to think. Continue hugging me until then.”

 

 

Soonyoung smiled. “Sure. Uh.. Seokmin?”

 

 

“Yes?”

 

 

“I love you.”

 

 

Seokmin blushed. “I love you too. So much. Thank you for making me realize how stupid I was.”

 

 

“You were always stupid.”

 

 

“You shit.”

 

 

Seungkwan cleared his throat and grabbed Jisoo’s hand. “Okay, just continue what you are doing, hyungs. Jisoo hyung and I will head out now because I still don’t understand everything and I’m going to make hyung explain.So goodbye. Peace~” then they left quickly.

 

 

Jisoo was the one who shut the door close. When he turned back, he realized that he and Seungkwan aren’t the only ones outside his dorm.

 

 

“So how did it go?” Jeonghan asked. “It better be good. We did our best to find Soonyoung as fast as possible.”

 

 

Jisoo smiled at him. “The kids sorted it out. Everything’s fine now, at least.”

 

 

“Sweet.” Mingyu commented. He turned to Wonwoo. “Hyung, do you want to have a drama like that? We could do it if you want. I’ll accept your feelings. You were made for me, anyway.”

 

 

Wonwoo didn’t respond. Mingyu glared at him. “Hyung, just stop acting like you didn’t hear me or..” he poked his cheek.

 

 

“Oh, sorry. I was thinking about myself, did you want something?”

 

 

Mingyu rolled his eyes. Hansol went to Seungkwan’s side and smiled sweetly at him. Seungkwan smiled back. Jeonghan saw them and let out a loud sigh.

 

 

“Kids, staph. We still have a problem here.”

 

 

Jisoo looked at him questioningly. “What problem?”

 

 

“We still haven’t played Truth or Dare!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thirsty jeonghan, am i right


	8. Bottled up Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left before this ends so the members should be gathered, right. lmao.

 

“Hyung, are we really doing this? And in here?”

 

 

Wonwoo is still trying to comprehend what the hell they are supposed to be doing now.

 

 

After recognizing the fact that Soonyoung and Seokmin would probably want their privacy and won’t let anyone enter the room, their wily “ _mom friend_ ” Jeonghan somehow convinced all of them ( ~~it was mostly Jisoo who agreed wholeheartedly, the others just kinda went along~~ ) to finally play Truth or Dare. This time, they settled on the grassy center field of their school’s high school department’s playground, conveniently located near their dorm rooms.

 

 

“I agree. Why here? I actually want to sit on the swings.” Mingyu announced, suddenly standing up.

 

 

Wonwoo glared at him and tried to pull Mingyu back down, which resulted to the latter losing his balance and falling onto the ground.

 

 

“Ouch, hyung! Damn it, I already fell for you hard. You don’t have to make me fall again.” he looked at Wonwoo then pouted.

 

 

Hansol cringed at the statement while Seungkwan had to stop himself from kicking Mingyu in the face.

 

 

Jisoo just laughed, thinking of how cute his dongsaengs are and _I wish I can use lines like that to Jeonghan, should I ask Mingyu to tutor me or what_

 

 

Wonwoo flashed his trademark ‘ _serious but still sexy af face_ ’ to his bestfriend/ _idiot love of his life but won’t admit it_ , “Stop it, you’re not getting the point here.” he turned to Jeonghan, “why do you want to play this game, hyung? It’s just for kids.”

 

 

Jeonghan’s face furrowed, slowly starting to get annoyed because _why can’t you just let me be happy, you bad children_. “But you are _kids_. I can’t see why not. Why are the two of you here, anyway. It was more peaceful when it was just the four of us. I miss those moments.”

 

 

Jisoo realized this too. “Oh, yeah. I forgot to ask, why are you with Seokmin earlier?”

 

 

“Well, we were on our way to our dorm and Wonwoo hyung was asking me to run away with him when we spotted Seokmin looking miserable and stuff and--”

 

 

“What the fuck, Mingyu.” Wonwoo suddenly cut him off, “I was asking if you want to go to the convenience store with me, not run away, you shit.”

 

 

Mingyu shrugged. “Same thing, hyung. Anyway, we approached him and Seokmin said he’s going to your dorm so we, as good-looking and fine as hell human versions of angels, decided to accompany him because who knows what dangerous things can happen, right. He looked close to crying too and it was overall just sad.” he then dramatically wiped imaginary tears from his eyes.

 

 

Hansol had to physically restrain his boyfriend from finally kicking Mingyu now, Seungkwan apparently being so done with him and his annoying ( ~~and embarassing but you can’t really stop him because that’s how he roll~~ ) drama.

 

 

“That’s so nice of you. You’re great kids.” Jisoo sincerely complimented them, making Wonwoo smile because _wow I can’t believe there are still pure souls around here, bless him_

 

 

Mingyu didn’t like that, immediately feeling threatened of Jisoo’s innocent kindness. _Oh my god, don’t just smile at everyone, hyung. Smile at me and me only._ “You know what, I think we should play the game now before any ships, especially mine, would sink.”

 

 

“What do you mean by that, hyung?” Hansol asked.

 

 

“Your heart is too young to deal with ships, Hansol. Just deal with your sassy boyfriend.” Mingyu pointed at Seungkwan.

 

 

Before Seungkwan could even react, Jeonghan spoke.

 

 

“Okay, kids. Hush now. At important games like this, time is precious. So should we start then?”

 

 

Jisoo smiled at him and nodded his head. “Sure.”

 

 

“But how should we choose the first player  _*cough*victim*cough*_?” Seungkwan wondered aloud. “Spin the bottle? But we don’t have any bottle here.”

 

 

Jeonghan sighed. “So. Many. Problems. I’ll just find one then.” he stood up and looked around. With his extraordinary night vision ( ~~which is possible through extraordinary eye-squinting~~ ), Jeonghan recognized Seungcheol and Jihoon walking towards the general direction of the dorm rooms far away. “Oh, it’s the cute couple!” he exclaimed.

 

 

The others stood up too to see who Jeonghan are referring to. Mingyu saw Seungcheol first. “HYUNG!” he shouted, startling the rest.

 

 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “Did you really think he would hear--”

 

 

“MY DONGSAENGS!” Seungcheol shouted back. Apparently ( ~~and amazingly~~ ), even with the distance, he heard Mingyu.

 

 

With Jeonghan and Mingyu’s hand signals ( ~~its actually just frantic hand-waving~~ ), they were able to make the couple come to where they are.

 

 

“Yo, guys! What are you doing here?” Seungcheol cheerfully asked, one arm secured around a smiling Jihoon who shyly greeted them with a simple, “Hi.”

 

 

“Oh, you know. Just chillin’.” Jeonghan responded equally as cheerful, smiling at the couple. It is a well-known fact to most of them that Jeonghan ships Jihoon and Seungcheol so hard because, as he said so himself, the couple is just _so cute and fluffy and just made for each other, really_.

 

 

One time he even threatened to castrate Seungcheol if he destroys their ship. “We’re about to play Truth or Dare actually. Wanna join us?”

 

 

Seungcheol looked at Jihoon. “Do you want to? I mean, aren’t you tired from your work? I could stay with you at your dorm tonight if you want. Gotta take care of my future husband and all.”

 

 

Jihoon blushed and softly hit his boyfriend’s chest. “No, it’s fine. I want to play with you guys.”

 

 

Mingyu turned to Wonwoo, “See, hyung? That’s how you should treat me too. I’m your husband-to-be, afterall.”

 

 

Wonwoo glared at him. “Shut up.”

 

 

“Yup. Okay. Roger that.”

 

 

“Kids, kids. Settle down, now.” Jeonghan ordered. He gestured for Jihoon to seat next to him on his left.

 

 

The shy boy tugged at his boyfriend’s shirt. Seungcheol smiled sweetly at him, “Alright, my princess.” then they went to sit next to him.

 

 

”Let’s play!” Jeonghan announced.

 

 

“Hyung, we still don’t have a bottle.” Seungkwan deadpanned.

 

 

Jeonghan mentally pulled out imaginary hair from his head ( ~~only mentally, because why would he want to pull out such nice hair~~ ). _That freaking bottle will be the death of me, oh my god, why do we have to use a bottle anyway, we could just choose the first player *cough*_ victim _*cough* ourselves._

 

 

In that moment of midlife crisis, 레드벨벳’s “Oh boy” filled the night air, surprising them all. “Oh, that would be mine.”

 

 

“Ooh~ who’s calling?” Mingyu asked.

 

 

“It’s just a text message, not a call.”

 

 

“You assigned a song as your message tone? Isn’t the standard ‘ _ding_ ” tone enough?” Hansol commented, quite amused.

 

 

“I like to live my life dangerously by not knowing if I’m currently receiving a call or just a text message.” Jeonghan calmly stated, as if what he had said totally made any sense.

 

 

“That’s admirable. I’d like to live my life dangerously, too, sometimes.” Jisoo said. He received a facepalm from Seungkwan and  _are you seriously praising him_ looks from the others. “What?”

 

 

“Hyung, just check the message before this topic progresses further.” Wonwoo sighed.

 

 

“Oh, it’s from my smol child Chan. Uh. He said that help is on the way for us. What the hell?”

 

 

“Help? For what?” Jisoo asked.

 

 

Two people suddenly appeared, flying out of nowhere. They did some backflips first before settling into a clearly practiced pose, one sitting on the left side and looking down, while the other is standing on the right and looking up somewhere. There is a suspicious space in between them, indicating one missing person to pose whatever.

 

 

“The cute and powerful kings have arrived!” someone announced, running full speed and stopping perfectly in the center of the two posed weird people. He posed two thumbs up and smiled at them widely.

 

 

“Chan?!” Jeonghan exclaimed.

 

 

“Yes, hyung. It is I, your campus cutie.”

 

 

“Oh look, it’s Minghao and Junhui hyung too.” Mingyu pointed at the two boys who are still posing.

 

 

Seungcheol promptly raised one hand. “Uh. Can I ask something?”

 

 

Chan looked at him. “Yes, hyung?”

 

 

“What’s with the backflips and posing and stuff?”

 

 

“We wanted a grand entrance. We’ve been following you since you left Jisoo hyung’s dorm and nobody even noticed us. I don’t even know how you managed to see them,” he pointed at Seungcheol and Jihoon, “from far away and not us, who are literally just near you, hyungs.”

 

 

“Where were you?” Hansol asked.

 

 

“Sitting on the swings.”

 

 

Mingyu sighed loudly. “I knew it! That’s why I wanted sit on the swings too. I felt their presence! Take that, you unknowing peasants!”

 

 

“K, whatever, hyung.” Seungkwan responded. He looked at Chan too. “So why are you here and what help are you saying in the text?”

 

 

Minghao, as he is done posing, answered. “Do not fret. We bring peace.” then he showed them a bottle he was inconspicuously hiding all along.

 

 

Jeonghan almost cried when he saw it.  _Finally, finally, my time has come! This is it. Jisoo, get ready_

 

 

The three settled on the grass field too, opting to sit next to Jisoo.

 

 

“We have one condition, though, my hyungs.” Chan informed them.

 

 

“What is it?” Wonwoo asked.

 

 

Junhui cleared his throat. “I will have to be the only one to spin the bottle.”

 

 

“Uh, fine? No big deal. Go on.” Jeonghan immediately agreed.

 

 

What they don’t know, though, is that Junhui have mastered the art of spinning bottles ( ~~it took days to accomplish this, but Minghao said he won’t let Junhui hug him or even hold his hand if he won’t master it~~ ) and he can accurately manipulate the bottle into stopping wherever Junhui wants it too. Their hyungs may have a plan, but the three already knows whose ship will really sail tonight.

 

 

“HELLO, BITCHES. WE’RE BACK.” Soonyoung’s loud voice resonated through, yet again startling the others. He’s with Seokmin, who’s smiling so brightly it looks like it could grow flowers.

 

 

“JUST WHERE ARE THESE CUTE AND UNSTOPPABLE PEOPLE COMING FROM” Jeonghan uttered, clearly frustrated. Okay, now he wants to seriously pull out his hair.  _Just when are we gonna be able to play this game, oh my god, I think I’m gonna cry_

 

 

Jisoo smiled and gestured for them to sit too. “I’m glad you’re here. I assume everything’s fine now, yes?”

 

 

“Yes, hyung.” Soonyoung said, smiling brightly too. They sat next to Wonwoo, successfully completing the circle they unknowingly created with their seating pattern.

 

 

“Can we play already, dear children.” Jeonghan sighed out helplessly.

 

 

Junhui nodded at him. He had a knowing smile on that only Minghao and Chan understands. He briefly looked at Wonwoo and Mingyu ( ~~briefly enough not to attract attention~~ ) before reaching for the bottle and placing it in the middle of their impromptu circle.

 

 

“ **Let’s begin then**.”

 

 


	9. Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end, people.

 

If there’s something Chan can say he’s good at, it’s getting his hyungs to be together. And with Junhui and Minghao at his side, anything is possible for OTPs to sail. Tonight, they’re planning to help Mingyu.

 

 

They didn’t intend to do it at first, but it was tiring to see Wonwoo ignoring Mingyu’s attempts at flirting and making him fall for the **_Holy Trinity_** leader, when he obviously has the same feelings.

 

 

Chan decided that they need to up Mingyu’s game. And when’s the best time to do it than now, when most of his other hyungs got together already? Mingyu’s planned Confession stage be damned.

 

 

Junhui spun the bottle around with ease. For a few seconds, the players held their breaths. Jeonghan crossed his fingers and squinted at the spinning bottle, trying to mentally control it. Who knows, maybe all the time he wasted on watching X-Men finally pays off now.

 

 

But as Junhui wanted, the bottle stopped and pointed at Wonwoo’s direction, who glared at the former in return.

 

 

“Well, well, well. I guess the God of Truth or Dare wanted you, Wonwoo-yah.” Junhui smirked. “Since you’re the first one, we’ll make it easy. Truth or Dare?”

 

 

Wonwoo sighed. “Truth?”

 

 

“TRUTH! OH MY GOD, SOMEONE ASK HIM ABOUT ME, QUICK” Mingyu exclaimed excitedly.

 

 

“Okay, then. Chan, you wanna ask something to him?”

 

 

“Of course, hyung!” he responded gleefully. Chan looked at Wonwoo intently. “Hyung, what do you think of Mingyu hyung?”

 

 

“I think I know where this is going.” Seungkwan muttered. He leaned his head on Hansol’s shoulder. The latter just smiled and linked his fingers with his boyfriend’s.

 

 

Wonwoo’s blank face faltered a bit, surprise becoming evident.

 

 

“I.. uh.. think he’s.. uh..” he looked at Mingyu, not knowing what to say.

 

 

“Handsome? So fine? Amazing? Perfect boyfriend-material?” Mingyu supplied.

 

 

“An idiot. I think he’s an idiot.” Wonwoo ended. Mingyu glared at him.

 

 

Jeonghan clapped his hands. “Alright, question answered. Spin the bottle again, please.”

 

 

“Can’t you chill?” Soonyoung asked the long-haired pretty boy.

 

 

“I cannot.” Jeonghan replied. _I cannot chill these feels I have for Jisoo, just let me be, kid_

 

 

Junhui pouted, unsatisfied with Wonwoo’s answer. Nonetheless, he spun the bottle again. This time, it stopped at Mingyu’s direction.

 

 

“It’s truth for me!” he said cheerfully without waiting for the question.

 

 

Seungcheol raised his hand. “Oh, oh! I’d like to ask something!” Junhui gestured for him to go on.

 

 

“When did you realize that you like Wonwoo?”

 

 

“WHY EVEN ARE THE QUESTIONS LIKE THIS--”

 

 

“Shut up, Wonwoo. This is fun.” Seokmin cut him off.

 

 

“Uh.. well..” Mingyu started, looking at everyone. “You ever met someone who just seem really, _really_ special? Like, you don’t know exactly why, but they just have this ‘ _something_ ’ about them that makes them perfect in your eyes?”

 

He turned to Wonwoo., looking into his eyes. “Like, maybe they aren’t that special or perfect to everybody, but to you they’re just absolutely the best thing that ever happened? For me, that someone is Wonwoo hyung. 10th grade, in Mr. Kim’s class, first day of school. I saw him the first time then. That’s when I realized that he is the person I choose to be with. The person I love.”

 

 

Wonwoo blushed then looked away, his heart beating fast. _Damn it, Mingyu. Staph._

 

 

“That’s so sweet I want to hug someone.” Seungcheol commented, then he pulled Jihoon in front of him and back-hugged him. Jihoon just laughed softly and playfully pinched his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

 

“This is all well and good but why are you couples doing couple things, can u not.” Jeonghan said, glaring at them. “Excuse me but we don’t have time--”

 

 

Jisoo suddenly held his hand. “We can do it too.”

 

 

Jeonghan’s face turned red. “Uh.. ahm.. sure.. I mean, yeah, okay. Go on, kids. Be couple-y and stuff. Be free.” then he looked at Jisoo’s hand holding his own and smiled.  _Who even wants to play truth or dare, I like this better_

 

 

Junhui laughed at this. “Let’s just continue the game.” then he spun the bottle. As expected, it’s back on Wonwoo.

 

 

“Wow. Isn’t it a bit weird how the bottle is only onto them?” Soonyoung looked at Junhui suspiciously.

 

 

“And what are you trying to imply, hyung??” Minghao asked him grimly.

 

 

Soonyoung hid behind Seokmin. “This kid is scary, oh my god.”

 

 

The latter awkwardly laughed. “Nothing, Minghao. Forget what this idiot even said.”  _please don’t kungfu our asses out of here, jfc we’re good people_

 

 

Chan smiled. “Of course, it’s not weird! Now, is it truth or dare, Wonwoo hyung?”

 

 

“Dare.”

 

 

“I dare you to do 17 back flips.” Seungkwan said.

 

 

“I obviously can’t do that.” Wonwoo deadpanned.

 

 

“Then I dare you to kiss Mingyu. On the lips. You can do that.” the former responded back, smirking. Hansol laughed, amused with his boyfriend.

 

 

“Wh-wha.. what?!!??”

 

 

“Well, that’s quick.” Jeonghan remarked.

 

 

“I can’t do that!” Wonwoo cried out. “That’s... that’s.. I can’t do that.”

 

 

“Why the hell not?” Soonyoung asked.

 

 

Wonwoo blushed. “Because that’s.. that’s absurd! I don’t even like him!”

 

 

“WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO FOOL” Junhui responded. He’s so done with Wonwoo’s denials.

 

 

“You know what, guys? It’s okay. If Wonwoo hyung doesn’t like it then it’s okay.” Mingyu concluded, already used to Wonwoo being like this. It’s a lie if he say it didn’t hurt him a bit, though.

 

 

Wonwoo suddenly stood up. “This is stupid.” then he walked away.

 

 

“Ya! Wonwoo!” Seungcheol called out.

 

 

Soonyoung shaked his head. “That man, really.”

 

 

“And here you all are, thinking I’m the drama queen.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

 

 

Jisoo went next to Mingyu and patted his back, smiling. “Just follow him.”

 

 

“Okay, hyung.” Mingyu agreed, immediately standing up and going after Wonwoo.

 

 

Jeonghan pouted and waved his hand in Jisoo’s direction. “My hand. Hold my hand again.” _I am drunk with your attention ad therefore shall not hold back any longer. I know you want me, Hong Jisoo~_

 

 

Jisoo just laughed and sat next to the clingy male again. He held his hand. It seemed as if this is the confirmation of their blossoming relationship.

 

 

Chan facepalmed. “Hyungs these days, really. So embarrassing.”

 

 

“What should we do now?” Hansol asked. “Should we continue playing without them?”

 

 

Junhui shaked his head. “No. We’ll all return to our dorms now. Our part is done. Let’s go.”

 

 

“BITCH WHAT” Soonyoung and Seokmin reacted at the same time. _Gays of the same feather do flock together_. Soonyoung gave his boyfriend a thumbs-up then faced Junhui. “The game haven’t even, like, really started yet. Only Mingyu and Wonwoo got to play.”

 

 

Minghao stood up then. “Exactly as planned. So do I hear any objections, hyungs?”

 

 

The others promptly stood up too. Everyone is too scared to even answer.

 

 

Seungcheol smiled at Minghao reassuringly. “No. None at all. Kids, go home now.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung! Hyung, wait up!” Mingyu yelled at Wonwoo, who’s currently walking in a fast pace.

 

 

Wonwoo sighed and returned to a normal pace so Mingyu could catch up. “What?”

 

 

“You didn’t have to walk out, you know. That’s so.. dramatic.”

 

 

“Bitch, I’m emo. What would you expect?”

 

 

“Right.”

 

 

Wonwoo sighed again. These days, it has been increasingly hard to resist indulging in Mingyu’s attention. Who knows, maybe that’s because he didn’t want to resist in the first place.

 

 

They walked together on the east side of the playground where a mini park is located. Wonwoo decided to stop and sit on a nearby bench. Mingyu followed and sat next to him.

 

 

“Mingyu?”

 

 

“Yes, hyung?”

 

 

“Do you really like me?”

 

 

Mingyu laughed. “Of course, hyung. Always.”

 

 

“Why?” Wonwoo looked into his eyes. Mingyu stared back.

 

 

“Didn’t you hear me a while ago? I like.. no. Scratch that. I love you because you’re special to me. Not the kind of special that’s known to everybody, but the kind of special that only I can see.”

 

 

“But why would you continue having those feelings despite me not, you know, responding?”

 

 

“Because I know that love is hard, hyung.” Mingyu smiled and looked down. “Love needs patience, understanding, kindness, goodness, and sacrifices. It needs trust, respect, acceptance, care, and also forgiveness.”

 

 

Mingyu lifted his head and looked into Wonwoo’s eyes again. “I may seem like an idiot most of the time, but I know how to love in the right way. How to love you in the right way. So if loving you means knowing that you’ll be happy just being bestfriends with me then that’s fine. I may always say that I’m your _boyfriend/husband/whatever_ , but if there will come a time when you will learn to love someone, and that someone is not me, then that’s also fine. Because I love you enough. I love you enough to put your happiness first before mine. Even if that happiness doesn’t include me.”

 

 

Wonwoo blushed and softly punched Mingyu’s chest. “You idiot, I hate you.”

 

 

“I love you too, hyung.” Mingyu smiled.

 

 

Wonwoo stared at him for a while before speaking. “I can’t risk our friendship for a relationship.”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“If we indeed become boyfriends, what do you think will happen?”

 

 

“We’ll be.. uh.. happy?” Mingyu tried.

 

 

“Okay. And then what? When the happiness is gone then what? We’ll break up. And I don’t want that to happen. I like you like this. As my bestfriend. As someone I can trust. As someone who will always be by my side, no matter what. I don’t want to lose you.”

 

 

“Are you an idiot too?” Mingyu deadpanned. “You will never lose me.”

 

 

“We can’t assure that.”

 

 

“Whatever. You’re just emo.”

 

 

Wonwoo laughed. “I know.”

 

 

“And I’m an idiot.” Mingyu laughed too. “Your idiot.”

 

 

There was silence then. The kind of silence that’s comforting.

 

 

Mingyu stood up. “I’ll go first.”

 

 

“Uh. Okay.”

 

 

Then Mingyu ran off. When he was a good distance away from Wonwoo, he stopped, looked back at him, then shouted. “HYUNG!! WHATEVER YOU SAY, I’LL STILL WAIT FOR YOU!!”

 

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. “Kim Mingyu, you shit.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Like how fast they suddenly arrived, Junhui, Minghao, and Chan disappeared quickly too, running to their dorms faster than a student late in a major class. The others were left dumbfounded.

 

 

“What the fuck.” Soonyoung muttered. Jisoo glared at him.

 

 

“I have been tolerating your bad language for the whole night, you sinner. Close that dirty mouth of yours. Now.”

 

 

Soonyoung just smiled cheekily at him. “My bad, hyung.”

 

 

Seungcheol cleared his throat. “Kids, kids. As the **oldest** , **most matured** , and **most handsome hyung** here--”

 

 

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow. “UH, EXCUSE ME--”

 

 

Seungcheol ignored him. “I require all of you to go back to your dorms, now. It’s been a long night.”

 

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Seokmin agreed. “We should head back, Seungkwan.”

 

 

“Hyung, can I stay with him here for a while more, please?’ Hansol requested.

 

 

“Of course you can, my lovely dongsaeng.” Soonyoung immediately conceded. He faced Seokmin and linked his arm with him. “I’ll accompany you until Seungkwan comes home, babe.” then he dragged him away. “Goodbye, dear friends!”

 

 

Seungkwan realized something. ‘Oh my god, hyungs, don’t do anything inappropriate there! Do it somewhere else!”

 

 

Hansol laughed and pulled his boyfriend closer. “They won’t. And even if they did, you can always just crash on my dorm. I’m the only one there.”

 

 

Seungkwan blushed and pouted. Jisoo looked at them. “Kids, remember what I said about protection--”

 

 

Jeonghan pulled him away too. “Let’s just go back to your dorm and drink milk, Jisoo. Let them be.”

 

 

“We’ll head out too, then.” Seungcheol said. Jihoon smiled at them and waved goodbye. They went on their way.

 

 

When it was just Seungkwan and Hansol, the latter back-hugged his boyfriend. “Ugh. I’m so tired.” then he nestled his head on Seungkwan’s shoulder. “I love you.” he whispered.

 

 

Yet again, Seungkwan blushed. He lightly hit Hansol’s head. “Don’t just say that all of a sudden.”

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“Because I might develop heart problems.”

 

 

“That rhymed.”

 

 

Seungkwan giggled. “You’re lame.”

 

 

Hansol let go and turned Seungkwan around so they’re facing each other. “I’m lame?”

 

 

His boyfriend laughed. “Yes, you are.”

 

 

Hansol pouted.

 

 

“And I love you, too.” Seungkwan continued.

 

 

Hansol smiled then hugged him again. “Don’t leave me, okay? If you do, I’ll go all out ‘ _voodoo doll_ ” on you. _If I can’t have you, I’ll just live for you. If it’s you, I’m ready to get hurt as much as I can._ ”

 

 

“Did you just use the lyrics of that song on me, Chwe Hansol.”

 

 

“Uh huh.”

 

 

“I like ‘Monster’ to be honest.”

 

 

Hansol laughed. “ _I’ll flip you over, break you down, and swallow you up_? _I’m gonna mess you up_? You like that??”

 

 

“I think it’s cute.” Seungkwan shrugged. “Creepy, yes, but cute.”

 

 

“You’re weird. I like that.” Hansol hugged him closer.

 

 

“You know, if we didn’t meet at the bus stop that fateful day, you think we’d still find our way to each other? To this?”

 

 

“Of course.” Hansol responded. “You’ll probably see me then be my stalker or something. No one can resist these charms I have--”

 

 

“Lemme just hit you again real quick--”

 

 

Hansol laughed again. “I’m just joking. But seriously, I really think we’d still meet. It won’t even matter where I am. I’m yours. That’s our fate.”

 

 

Seungkwan smiled and snuggled closer to him.

 

 

“I should probably thank Mingyu hyung later or something. He’s the reason why we met up tonight. The ‘fight me’ thing and stuff.” Hansol thought aloud.

 

 

“So, basically, your supposed ‘ _fight me_ ’ is actually ‘ _love me_ ’, huh?”

 

 

“Yeah. Kind of.”

 

 

“Well then. Hansol?”

 

 

“Yes?”

 

 

“ **Fight me more**.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, that ended quickly. #verkwan forever


End file.
